Road Chip
by TitaniChipmunkgrl
Summary: Alvin,Brittany,Simon,Jeanette,Theodore,Elanore,and Dave go on a Road trip.
1. Without you

_Alvin: I can't win_

_Simon: I can't reign_

_Theodore: I will never_

_Chipmunks: win this game without you_

_Chipettes: Without you_

_Brittany: I am lost_

_Jeanette: I am vain_

_Elanore: I will never_

_Chipettes: Be the same without you_

_Chipmunks: Without you_

_Alvin: I won't run_

_Brittany: I won't fly_

_Alvin and Brittany: I will never make it by_

_Chipmunks and Chipettes: without you, without you_

_Jeanette: I can't rest_

_Simon: I can't fight_

_Jeanette and Simon: All I need is you and I_

_Chipmunks and Chipettes: Without you_

_Chipettes: Without you_

_Chipmunks: Oh (3x)_

_Chipettes: You (3x)_

_Chipmunks and Chipettes: Without you_

_Chipettes: You (2x)_

_Theodore: Without_

_Elanore: you_

(Auplase)

"Thank you! You are a great audience!" Alvin yelled over the sound of the screaming girls. The Chipmunks and Chipettes went backstage to meet Dave. "Great job, guys," said Dave. The Chipmunks and Chipettes each gave him a high five. "Hey, guys I got good news, we are going on a road trip," said Dave with excitement. All the Chipmunks jumped with excitement and chanted all the way home "RoadChip, RoadChip, RoadChip!" "We're leaving early tomorrow morning so that means you all have to go to bed right when we get home. The chipmunks let out a long "aww!" The chipettes said "Okay, Dave!"

Everything was packed and all the chipmunks were in bed. That night, Dave read them a bedtime story; Green Eggs and Ham. "Goodnight, guys. We have a big day tomarrow," Dave said, turned off the light and closed the door.

When Alvin was sure Dave was gone, he jumped down and turned on the light. "Hey guys," said Alvin to Simon and Theodore. "Let's show the girls the dance," The Chipettes picked their heads up and watched the boys.

_(Ah) girl, look at that body (4x)_

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot _

_This is what I see_

_Everybody stops and staring at me_

_I'm squeaky and I know it_

The chipettes laughed, but then Brittany said, "Umm, Alvin?"

"Yeah

_I'm squeaky and I know it_

"Alvin," Brittany said now a little worried.

"What?'

_I'm squeaky and I_

"ALLLLLVINNNNNN!" came Dave's voice from the door way.

"Oh," Alvin laughed nervously. "Hi, Dave. You like our new dance?" he asked.

"I think you mean, _your_ new dance," said Dave. Alvin looked around and sure enough Simon and Theodore were already in their beds. Dave gave him a warning look. Something that said: "You better not do that dance at any of the concerts, young man." Alvin smiled sheepishly and threw his hands behind his back.


	2. It looks like a house, but it's not

When the chipmunks and chipettes woke up the next morning, they saw a large trailer parked outside. There was a couch, a folded up table with two love seats to complement it. "Why is the table folded up?" asked Theodore. "It may seem like a house Theodore," replied Simon. "But it's not. If the table was down while we were driving it would break because of the bumps we were hitting in the road".

Suddenly, Brittany screamed and everyone came running. Across from it was the kitchen and next to that was a shower. Brittany was pointing at the shower in disgust. "It's so small!" She exclaimed "You expect me to shower in that for three months?" The rest of the chipmunks rolled their eyes.

Above the driver's seat and shot gun, there was a full size loft bed. "Girls, you'll be sleeping up there," Dave said. "Boy, the couch pulls out, so you'll sleep there."

"What about you, Dave?" Theodore asked. "I'll sleep back here," Dave walked over to a curtain in the back of the trailer and threw it to the side. There was a full size bed and two end tables surrounded by windows. "Lucky," said the Chipettes. "Hey," said Dave. "Who paid for the trailer?"

Dave walked over to the driver's seat and sat down. "I call shot gun!" Simon said. "I would," said Alvin. "But this is like a house. We can just walk around while Dave does all the driving. Isn't that awesome?"

"No, Alvin," said Dave frowning. "This may seem like a house, but it still is a car and can be unsafe if you don't buckle up". Alvin hopped on the couch and sat next to Theodore. "There's room for two in the shot gun," Dave called. Before Alvin could say anything, Jeanette jumped up and yelled "Ooh, Me, me, me!" As she made her way up to the front she looked back and Elanore and Brittany gave her a thumbs up and giggled. "What was that for?" Alvin asked. "Oh, nothing," said Brittany insistently. "Hey Alvin, why don't you come over and sit with me?"

"Umm, okay," Alvin said and got up a little confused and sat next to Brittany on the love seat. She blushed. Theodore was sitting on the love seat in front of them and looked over at Elanore who was looking disappointed. He jumped off and went to sit with her on the couch. Elanore let out a little giggle.

"Okay, are we ready to go?" Dave asked. "I'll say we are," Simon said. "This trip is going to be a few hours long, so make sure you're comfortable," Dave warned. "We are Dave," the chipmunks said in unison. Dave turned the car keys and they were off.


	3. Who let the munks out Wannabe

**Do not skip the songs! They are cute. Even if you know them I put some new lyrics in! Enjoy!**

All of the chipmunks had a long day, from ridding around in the trailer and fell asleep. Brittany was lying across Alvin's chest; Simon had his arm around Jeanette, and Elanore with her head resting on Theodore's shoulder. Dave was the unlucky one because he had to drive the trailer all day until they got to a small parking lot about six hundred miles from California. He turned off the lights and went to bed.

The Chipmunks got up in the middle of the night and were surprised by their positions in their sleep. "Not awsome!" Alvin whispered. "Your chest messed up my hair, Alvin," She said. Jeanette giggled and Simon blushed and pulled his arm away from her. Elanore gave Theodore and uncomfortable look. "What?" said Theodore confused. The heard music outside and lights were shinning into the trailer windows. They heard people singing and screaming to _Everybody _(Backstreet boys).

"Time to P-A-R-TY!" Alvin whispered as laud as he could without waking up Dave. "Al—Al—Alvin. Alvin," Simon stuttered and jumped in front of him. "Let's just relax and consider how much trouble we'll be in if we—"

A voice outside announced. "Who wants to sing next for Knurly 90s Night?" Alvin jumped out the window and Theodore and the chipettes followed him. "Why, Oh, why," cried Simon and he was forced to follow them as well. "Yo, DJ!" yelled Alvin. "We gonna munk this place like it's 1999!" The crowd cheered.

_Alvin: Who let the Munks out?_

_Theodore: Who, who, who who!_

_Alvin: Who let the Munks out?_

_Theodore: Who, who, who, who_

_Alvin: When the party was nice, the party was jumpin'_

"Come on, Simon!" Theodore cried. "I'm not going to get in trouble because of Alvin," Simon protested.

_Alvin: And everybody havin' a ball_

_Audience and Theodore: Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo_

"But it's fun," Theodore told Simon as he did the moon walk and the audience cheered. Simon just shook his head, no.

_Alvin: I tell dem munks"…start the name callin'…"_

_Theodore (mash potatoes): Yippie Yi Yo (Audience sings along)_

_Alvin: And the girls report to the call ( Chipettes jump on stage and start dancing)_

_The poor munks show down _

Jeanette started dancing for Simon and he finaly gave in.

_Alvin: Who let the dogs out?_

_Theodore and Simon: Who, who, who, who_

"I think it's our turn now," Brittany said pushing Alvin aside.

_Chipmunks start dancing with the chipettes_

_Brittany: Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_Elanore: So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_Jeanette: I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_

_Chipettes: I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

_So heres the story from A to Z_

_You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully_

_Jeanette: We got Jean in the place who likes it in your face_

_Elanore: Easy E doesn't come for free, She's a real lady_

_Brittany: And as for me, ha you'll see_

_If you wanna be my lover, You gotta get with my friends_

_Jeanette(Simon twirling her): Gotta get with my friends_

_Brittany: Make it last forever_

_Chipettes (Chipmunks twirling them): Sisters never end_

_Brittany: If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

_Elanore (Theodore holds her up while she's spliting): You've got to give_

_Brittany: Taking is too easy_

_Chipettes: but that's the way it is_

_Brittany: Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_Elanore: So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_Jeanette: wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_

_Chipettes: I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

_Chipettes: If you wanna be my lover_

The audience cheered until they heard "ALLLVIIINNN!" and everyone turned around. Theodore, Simon and the Chipettes were already on Dave's shoulder. Alvin was still dancing on stage, but he stopped very soon when he heard Dave. "Come here, right now, young man," Dave demanded between his teeth. Alvin ran over to Dave reluctantly. The audience booed them phrases like "Daddy's little chipmunks," or "Go home to your daddy, Alvin" were heard through the audience. The chipmunks frowned at this, but didn't say anything until they got home. "Okay," said Simon. "I usually wouldn't say something like this out load, but Dave when will you stop treating us like children?"

"What? You are the ones who disobeyed me," protested Dave. "Would you have let us preformed if we asked you?" asked Brittany. "No absolutely not," Dave pointed at them. "Exactly," Alvin butted in. "You never let us do what we want without asking you first," said Theodore. Dave turned to Theodore and widened his eyes. "Theodore, you- you don't mean that do you?" Dave asked him. Theodore looked down at his feet and shuffled them. "Well you promised us we were old enough to make our own decisions on the cruise ship, but you didn't let us." "Guys, how can I trust you if you can't even obey me. I can't trust you when I'm not around," Dave protested. "What about the time you had a broke your leg and had to have Toby take care of us, we were good then," Simon pointed out. "I meant I can't trust you guys alone," Dave rolled his eyes. "The time we got stranded on the island," Alvin yelled. Dave looked at him in surprise. "We were all alone with no one to help us. We were pretty happy being alone with no one to look after us. Sometimes, I think we would have been better off if you hadn't saved us."

"Oh yeah," challenged Dave. "Well, sometimes I wish I hadn't gone looking for you," he walked back to bed. The chipmunks gasped and Theodore started to cry. "Don't worry, Theodore," Brittany comforted him and put her paw on his shoulder. "Dave didn't mean that—I hope."


	4. Theodore's decision

"_Dave please doesn't kick us out!" Theodore whined. "I've had it with all of you!" Dave said picking them all up by the tails and throwing them out the door. "But Dave," protested Theodore. "We're family!" Dave threw their luggage after them. "No, Theodore," he said. "You're not my family!" He slammed the door in their face. _

Theodore woke up breathing heavily. It was about three in the morning and crickets were chirping outside. Theodore looked over at Simon and Alvin who were still fast asleep. Alvin had his mouth open and snoring. Simon had forgotten to take his glasses off again, so Theodore did it for him. He walked down the hall to Dave's bed room, but when he jumped up on the bed he thought to himself. What if Dave really didn't want to be a family anymore? He might be keeping it inside him so he won't hurt their feelings. There was nothing Theodore could do about it—except run away. The only thing was he didn't want to be alone. He jumped up onto the loft and looked at the three girls. Jeanette was resting peacefully and Theodore could see her glasses sticking out from under her pillow. Brittany was lying on her back and one big slice of cucumber lay across her eyes. Theodore looked over at Elanore. She looked so pretty when she slept; the way her nose quivered made Theodore blush.

"Elanore? Elanore, wake up". Elanore opened her eyes. "Theodore?"

"Yeah. Listen, I don't think Dave wants to be a family anymore," Theodore's ears dropped. "He might have been just tired," Elanore said. "Did you see the look on his face? He seemed pretty serious". Elanore thought about it and agreed sadly. "I think we should run away," said Theodore. "Okay," said Elanore. "Let's wake up the others." "No," Theodore protested as he grabbed her paw. "Simon would never let us go and Alvin would make too much noise". "You're right," said Elanore. "And Brittany would complain too much and Jeanette would be too skiddish". "How about just you and me," Theodore said as he squeezed her paw gently. "Oh, Theodore," Elanore blushed and giggled. They jumped down from the loft bed, opened the window and jumped out.

It was only five minutes later that Alvin woke up. He turned over to where Theodore would have been sleeping—but he wasn't there. He jumped down from the bed to go check if he was sleeping with Dave—but he wasn't. "Si, wake up," he shook Simon. Simon groaned. "Where's Theo?" "Probably with Dave," Simon yawned. "I checked Dave's bed room he's not there," Alvin said. "Bathroom," Simon sighed. Alvin jumped down and ran down the hall to the bathroom and knocked. "Theo," he whispered. "Theo, you in there," but there was no answer. Alvin pushed the door open and sure enough no one was in the bathroom.

"Psst, Alvin". Alvin turned around to see Brittany leaning over the loft. "Have you seen Elanore?"

"No," Said Alvin. "Have you seen Theodore?" Brittany looked puzzled. "Do you think they went off somewhere together?" Brittany asked. "I don't know," Alvin shrugged. "Wake up Simon," Brittany whispered and jumped back in the loft. Alvin shrugged and jumped on to the couch. "Okay, Simon," he said and shook him. "Brittany wants me to wake you up".

"No," Simon whined and pulled the blankets over his head. "Simon," called Jeanette. "Wake up". Simon slid out of bed, found his glasses, and put them on. "It's 3:30 in the morning," Simon groaned. "Look," said Brittany. "Theodore and Elanore are missing and we are going out to find them". "Won't Dave notice we're gone?" asked Simon. "Here's the thing," said Alvin. "Dave doesn't trust us, right?" Everyone nodded. "So, we'll leave him a note and go find them ourselves. Once we come back, Dave will see how responsible we are for finding them ourselves and he will reward us with sweet, sweet liberty". "Uh, sounds okay," stuttered Simon. "but, we don't know where Theodore and Elanore are". "Munk up Simon," said Alvin. "We'll be back by morning; they can't have gone too far."


	5. Good Night

Now we must get back to Theodore and Eleanor. They had scampered off into the woods. The trees were filled with sounds of owls and crows. Eleanor covered Theodore's eyes so he wouldn't get scared.

Eleanor herself was a pretty brave girl because of being athletic. When they were her age, Eleanor's sisters were afraid of the dark. This never applied to her because she thought she thought she could fight off anything with her karate. Then she started to think: "What if a bird comes down and eats us? I might not have time to react!" She gulped. "Theodore," she said aloud. "Maybe we should go back".

"We can't go back, remember," Theodore said. "Dave doesn't want us anymore".

"Oh, right" Eleanor's ears drooped down. It was very hard to accept the fact that Dave didn't want to have a family anymore. Why didn't he say this before, though? Had he been holding this in for three years? Maybe he even kept it when it was just the chipmunks. "Theodore?" Eleanor stammered.

"What?"

"Did Dave say anything like that before? About not wanting a family, I mean"

"Yeah. When we first met him, he didn't like us living with him, but as he got to know us he considered us his family".

Eleanor wondered if Dave didn't only want to be a family any more. Maybe he didn't even want to be friends! He might not even like them anymore! "I guess we're on our own from now on," she thought. "I'm really going to miss my sisters though".

Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette were in a different part of the woods looking for them. "By my calculations," Simon said. "This is a blueberry bush—Theodore's favorite".

"I don't see any foot prints," said Jeanette. "Where ever they are I hope their alright". Simon came over hugged her. "Don't worry, Jeanette," said Simon. "We'll find them". Alvin eyed them hugging and then turned to look at Brittany who was standing right next to him with in arms reach. She was looking at Simon and Jeanette to, and she didn't even turn her head when Alvin reached over to hold her hand. "Don't even think about it," she said sternly. Alvin laughed nervously. "I was just stretching, Britt. Why would I ever do that? It's not like I like you or anything," Alvin protested. "Oh really," Brittany smiled evilly.

Jeanette yawned. "I'm a little tired. Simon, can we just rest for a bit," she said fluttering her eye lashes at Simon. "But of course," Simon said. He jumped on one of the branches in a tree and lay against the trunk. Jeanette jumped up and rested her head on his chest. Simon blushed and gently stroked her shoulder. Alvin and Brittany rolled their eyes and jumped up on the branch two. "Simon" Alvin said annoyed. "We're sapposed to be back by—"Dave can wait," Simon muttered in a sing song voice. "Jeanette, we have to find Eleanor," Brittany complained. "Not now, Brittany," Jeanette said in an annoyed voice. Brittany and Alvin looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "We'll wake them up in five minutes," they thought. But after two minutes they succumbed to sleep as well since they had been up all night.

Eleanor and Theodore had steped out of the woods and into a desert near the high way. "I'm getting tired," yawned Eleanor. "Can we find some place to sleep?" Theodore looked around, but he didn't see any trees, so he started digging through the dirt. "What are you doing?" asked Eleanor. "Building a tunnel," Theodore said excitedly. He poked his head out of the hole to look at her. "Meerkats do this all the time on Meerkat Manor". "Okay. I'll help" said Eleanor and started digging.

Dave woke up and walked down the short hallway to the kitchen to get some cereal. All of a sudden he noticed the fold out couch was empty. Dave hoping he wouldn't find them in the place he was about to look. He climbed up onto the girls loft bed. Neither they nor the Chipettes were there. "Alvin? Simon? Theodore? Girls?" He called. Dave walked outside. "Simon? Jeanette? Theodore? Eleanor? Alvin? Brittany?" He called them by name.

Alvin woke up to find Brittany leaning against his chest. He blushed because he knew he liked her but he never wanted to admit it. Even without makeup she looked pretty. He would tell her this soon he thought. Sooner or later she would start complaining because she hadn't put on makeup in a day. He shook her shoulder. "Err, Brittany?" he said uncomfortably. Brittany opened her eyes slightly then, they shot open once she realized what she was doing. "Uhhhh!" she groaned in disgust. "Alvin! How could you let me do that?" "Umm, ha, I – I didn't even know you were doing that. I was asleep." Then they finally realized what had happened. "Alvin! Dave will be looking everywhere for us and we haven't even found Theodore and Eleanor! How could you let this happen?" She shouted so load that she awoke Simon and Jeanette. "Hey, Britt! You fell asleep two. This is equally your fault." Alvin protested. "Guys, guys, guys!" Simon warned as he ran over to separate them. "Stop fighting. It will only make things worse. Lets just head back to the trailer. That's the only way we can solve this."

They then realized something they wished they had realized last night. They were lost. "Yeah," said Alvin sarcasticly. "The only way we can solve this. Ha!"


	6. We're lost!

Eleanor woke up around nine in the morning. She usually woke up around seven, but since it was a long night last night she had slept in. Her eyes fluttered open to see Theodore lying curled up like a little green ball in front of her. She yawned, stretched, and found her way out of their "meerkat tunnel" as Theodore called it. Theodore began to wake up because of the commotion Eleanor was making. When he was fully awake, he realized Eleanor was gone. He found his way out of the tunnel and as soon as he poked his out, he saw Eleanor walking around and sniffing the air. He looked at her suspiciously. "Eleanor? What are you doing?"

Eleanor didn't notice Theodore was up and almost fell over in surprise. Theodore caught her. "Thank you, Theodore," she said shying away bashfully. There was a silence in which Theodore gave her and questioning look. "What?" she asked. "I asked what you were doing."

"Wh- What do you mean?" she said confused but in a daze. "You were sniffing around," Theodore replied. "Oh," said Eleanor, still in a daze "I- I don't remember what I was doing". Theodore's presence put her into frenzy. She had totally forgotten she was sniffing out some nuts or berries for breakfast. It was almost as if he took over her mind just by saying hi to her! Theodore giggled. "Your funny sometimes, Eleanor" He said.

Suddenly, Theodore's stomach grumbled- reminding Eleanor of what she was doing before Theodore took over her mind. "Oh, right!" She exclaimed. "I was trying to find us some breakfast!" she scurried off and Theodore tried to follow, but Eleanor was so athletic that he couldn't keep up with her. "El—Eleanor!" he panted. "W—wait up!" Eleanor at this point was too far away to hear him calling after her so she just scurried along!

"Simon," yelled Jeanette. "Are—Are you sure you know where you're going?" "By my calculations," Simon began, "We appear to be one fourth of a mile away from the trailer". "And you know this how?" asked Brittany. "I personally made a mark on a tree close by to where we started," Simon said as he began to lean against a tree with a scratch mark. The three others looked at one another. Simon turned his head to the tree and his eyes widened. "Oh, no!" cried Jeanette. "What do we do?" "Hey, Simon" Alvin said. "Why don't I take over?"

"Why?" Simon asked in surprise.

"Well so far you have gotten us into two situations. You've gotten us lost with your lame make a mark and make a circle technique."

Simon rolled his eyes. "And the other, Alvin,"

"You irresponsibly fell asleep in the forest when I tried to warn you that Dave would be worried about us." Alvin said smiling in victory.

"W-w-w-w-wait, Alvin," Simon held his paws out as if to pause Alvin. "You could have wakened me up any time, but you chose to fall asleep! So the responsibility lies in your hands".

"Hey, Si, I said I tried to warn you," Alvin protested. A full scale fight began between the two chipmunks. "You idiot! Simon shouted. "You nerd!" Alvin yelled back. Jeanette and Brittany looked at the each other and rolled their eyes. "Well, he listens to you," said Brittany gesturing at Simon. Jeanette giggled a little. "I don't think that's true, but I'll do it," Jeanette said as she scurried over to Simon. "Simon, you have to stop. It's not helping!" she yelled over their insults. Simon immediately stopped. "Yes, Jeanette," he said bashfully. Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled. "Point proven" she mumbled to herself.

"Six?" An officer was sitting with Dave at a picnic table just outside the trailer with a police car and a number of other investigating officers surrounding the trailer. "Yes, Sir" Dave replied. "Three boys and three girls". The officer wrote down the new found information. "Officer, I think I know why they ran away," Dave's face frowned. The officer raised his eye brows. "Produce, then" he said pen poised.

"I got a little mad at them last night because they went off to a concert when I told them it was their bed time," Dave answered. The officer smiled. "Let me guess, they asked you when you were going to stop treating them like children," The officer said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dave looked at him in surprise. "I have four sons, all in college, and believe it or not they did the same thing when they were in their teens. My wife and I knew they wanted to go, but it was a school night. We told them if the concert was on a weekend we would have let them go. They snuck out that night and when we found out where they were-" "Wait officer," said Dave. "You would have let them go on a weekend. What if something happened to them?" The officer looked at them suspiciously. "I would let them go to the concert alone because I trust them and if something were to happen, they would know to call me, my wife, or the police".

Dave thought back to a time when he had to leave the house for a meeting. He couldn't find a baby sitter so the chipmunks had to stay home alone for a few hours. When he got home, he was surprised to see Clare in his kitchen with Theodore on her shoulder. She told him that Theodore was cooking and burned something accidently. He immediately called her when the fire alarm went off. She dashed over and helped Theodore. Then she scolded him for not thinking of her to babysit for them, but Dave was too proud of his son's responsible actions to hear what she was saying.

"Mr. Suville?"

"Yes, officer". Dave snapped out of his memory. "The children's names, please?"

"Oh, err, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are the boys, and Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor are the girls".

Another officer whispered something in the interrogator's ear. "No, Earl they can't be chipmunks! Are you sure you haven't found any other foot prints"

"Err officer," said Dave.


End file.
